I have a son!
by soul stalker
Summary: All is normal in the lives of Inuyasha and the gang, until one night while kagome and Inuyasha lye awake restless, a surprise guest announces a profound discoveryInuyasha and Kagome Romance, Exciting battles after chapter oneGenerally for all ages RR!
1. I have a son?

This isn't my best work, but i think it is interesting thus far, and many twists will be arriving soon

I had to take a break from "The story after narakus demise" for a bit cause writing a new chapter day by day is draining me

ENJOY!

It started out as a normal day, Inuyasha and Kagome were bickering back and forth about something that Inuyasha had said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo decide to guess how long it will be before the infamous sit command is spoken.  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
Inuyasha: AHH, why'd you have to go and do that for!  
Miroku: God when will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut.  
Shippo: You said it  
BOOM WACK  
Miroku and Shippo: HEY WHYD YOU DO THAT!  
Inuyasha: tch, don't talk about me and maybe you wont get hit.

The gang continued there day, searching for jewel shards, slaying demons, the usual average day. However no one had known that amongst them was a demon watching there every move. They travelled village to village, raising money for kaede, using Mirokus lecherous ways of palm reading to do so.

Days past and Inuyasha and Kagome sit near one another close by the fire. Once again, they were being watched, but no one had noticed.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I've really been thinking and well, I'm glad to have met you, even thought i was nearly bit in half doing so.  
Inuyasha: Me too Kagome...you...you mean... mean a lot to me  
Kagome: (Her mind is filled with emotions and her angelic face is glowing, her eyes tearing.) Inuyasha...

She leans in close, her full, plush lips almost touching him when out of no where they are interrupted.

Voice: HA!! CARE ABOUT HER, YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE YOU JERK!  
Inuyasha: HUH WHAT THE HELL, WHOS THERE!!!

A child who appears to be no more than 13 appears from the bushes.

Voice: Like I said you care about none except yourself. You are a pig!  
Inuyasha: Listen kid I'm not going to ask again!  
Bukatsu: My name is Bukatsu, and once again you have proven my point...why do you think you think you never picked up my scent? I've been following you for nearly a week now. You care about no one, you don't even recognize your own son! All my life I was rejected by both demons and humans, I had nobody, I made it my life goal to track my father down, and once I find you, you turn out to be a joke, under the control of a mere mortal!.

Kagome: (in tears of Inuyashas supposed deception) Inuyasha is this true?!

Inuyasha: OH MY GOD IS EVERY ONE AROUND HERE STUPID! Look kid I was sealed to a tree for 50 damn years, I think you'd look a lot older than you do now don't you?

Bukatsu: Hmmm, you know maybe its a special trait I inherited from my dear mother Kikyo

OHHH cliff hanger, lemme know if you like it thus far, review please, and read my other story which i personally think is a lot more interesting The Story After Naraku's Demise. Its a action packed story with a lot of romance too.

§ØÛ¦ §†Â¦k€®


	2. Twisted plot

READ AND REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY ENJOY

CHAPTER TWO IS HERE

ALONG WITH TWISTS YOU NEVER SAW COMING

Bukatsu: Yes, good mother Kikyo, thanks to you IM not even a half demon, IM one quarter demon, you ruined my life!

Inuyasha: LISTEN KID, FOR THE LAST TIME, IM NOT YOUR FATHER CAUSE ME AND KIKYO NEVER DID...YOU KNOW! WE WERE TURNED AGAINST ONE ANOTHER WAY BEFORE WE HAD THE CHANCE, I WAS PINNED TO A TREE, AND SHE DIED!

Sango and Miroku by now had awoken and were stunned by the conversation, Sango tried to comfort Kagome, knowing that if this was true, shed be crushed, she might even leave them for her spirit would be broken.

Bukatsu: Listen, I obviously dont know how it happened, but i do know your my father, you couldnt pick my scent up cause it is identical to that of yours, care to explain that one? Also, ask Kikyo about it, she knows very well that she bore your child, and that child is me.

Inuyasha: Listen to me pip squeek, only physically effectionate moment we shared, was when she kissed me and almost dragged me into hell with her, and as for your smell, i can't explain it, but theres alot of different smells in these woods, there are demons everywhere, blood, demons, all sorts of things, so why dont you run along.

After hours af arguing Kagome is in distress and tells Inuyasha to allow him to join them.

Hours pass and Inuyasha is in one of his moods, the one where he is belligerent, all of a sudden out of know where the person he wants to see the most, but at the same time the least arrives.

Inuyasha: KIKYO, EXPLAIN THIS KID SITUATION TO ME RIGHT NOW!

Kikyo: Inuyasha, do you not remember, are you so ignorant.

She touches his face and the he is filled with images of how the child came to be

he backsteps around two to three paces and his face turns white

The scene changes and Kikyo is with Naraku

Naraku: hahaha good job Mya, your sorcery is good, not only does the boy smell like Inuyasha, and believes hes his son, but you convinced Inuyasha as well as broke Kagomes heart, with her gone the jewels are mine for the taking!

Lol anyone see that coming? lol how is this ganna turn out? is she a incarnation? if so why does she smell like kikyo, haha we will see, ill post a new chapter on monday.

-Soul Stalker


End file.
